An image reading apparatus has a housing with a document table glass, a scanner section in the housing, and a scanner cover connected to the housing. The scanner section reads an original document on the document table glass. The scanner cover rotates between a closed position covering a surface of the document table glass and an open position exposing the surface of the document table glass. The scanner cover has a pad opposite the document table glass if at the closed position. The pad presses the original document on the document table glass to the document table glass at the time the scanner cover is at the closed position.